Death Memories
by XxLegend-AutomnexX
Summary: Un petit OS musical sur la chanson "My Immortal" de Évanescence. Sur les réactions de notre détective préféré au sujet la belle Irene Adler. L'OS se situe après l'affaire Moriarty. Je vous laisse seul juge de mon travail ! Merci :


Death Memories.

**Voilà, j'ai effacé de nombreuses fictions dont celle sur Sherlock Holmes car je n'en étais pas satisfaite, donc maintenant je vous présente un petit OS musical sur notre couple préféré (hétéro ^^) ! Merci beaucoup Enjoy it ! **

Il est assit dans ce fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague. Une bouteille de whisky est renversée à ses pieds, presque vidée. Son violon à quelques mètres de là, laissé à l'abandon. Et lui, lui il est là assit sur ce fauteuil depuis des jours, des semaines peut être même des mois. Son visage est blême et pâle. Si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas régulièrement on aurait pu facilement croire qu'il c'était abandonner à la faucheuse. Mais non, il est trop important son esprit est trop fort pour qu'il abandonne si facilement… Pour le moment il rêve éveillé, il rêve du temps qui a passé.

I'm so tired of being here  
_Je suis si fatiguée d'être ici,_  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
_Etouffée par mes craintes enfantines_  
And if you have to leave  
_Et si tu dois partir_  
I wish that you would just leave  
_J'aimerais que tu partes tout simplement._  
Because your presence still lingers here  
_Car l'ombre de ta présence persiste_  
And it won't leave me alone  
_Et elle ne me laissera pas en paix_

_Il est accablé_, accablé par tant de peine. Il avait cru pouvoir faire face seul, encore une facette orgueilleuse de sa personnalité. Le portrait qui repose sur la petite table semble si vieux qu'il est une déchirure de plus dans son cœur. En réalité il est la déchirure de son cœur. Depuis des mois, il n'arrive pas à se défaire son visage, de son parfum, de son regard il l'a dans la peau et le temps ne fait qu'accentuer ce sentiment. Ce sentiment qu'il aurait dû partager, ce sentiment qu'il a gardé cacher au plus profond de lui, ce sentiment qu'il regrette aujourd'hui…

[Bridge]  
_[Pont]_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
_Il semble que ces blessures ne cicatriseront pas_  
This pain is just too real  
_Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle_  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_Il y en a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse effacer_

Ses profonds yeux noirs n'expriment plus que cette profonde et que trop réelle douleur. Elle est simplement trop forte pour que le temps puisse l'effacer et pourtant, pourtant il a essayé. Cette blessure est trop profonde à présent, elle ne cicatrisera pas, jamais. Elle le détruira, elle le détruit à chaque instant depuis que cet homme à lancé le mouchoir sur l'échiquier.

[Chorus]  
_[Refrain]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes_  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_Quand tu criais, je combattais toutes tes craintes_  
I've held your hand through all of these years  
_J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années_  
But you still have  
_Mais tu as toujours_  
All of me  
_Tout de moi_

Elle était belle, elle était forte, peut être même la femme la plus forte qu'il est rencontré de toute sa vie. Mais elle était aussi fragile et frêle qu'un pétale de fleur. Elle était une rose, elle était sa rose. Jamais il ne lui avait dit mais il aimait à prendre soin d'elle. Ils avaient été si proches les derniers mois qui avaient précédés sa mort. Si proche qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais la quitter plutôt que de repartir pour l'Angleterre mais la menace était là et tout deux savaient que les miracles n'arrivent qu'une fois. Alors durant quelques semaines il c'était occupé d'elle, il lui avait tenu la main, il lui avait parlé, il avait combattu avec elle ses démons mais finalement il était parti, sans un mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire…

You used to captivate me  
_Autrefois, tu me captivais_  
By your resonating light  
_Par ta lumière résonnante_  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
_Maintenant je suis restée prisonière de cette vie que tu as laissée_  
Your face it haunts  
_Ton visage hante_  
My once pleasant dreams  
_Mes rêves autrefois agréables_  
Your voice it chased away  
_Ta voix a chassé_  
All the sanity in me  
_Toute la raison en moi_

Il disait souvent qu'il plaçait au dessus de tout la froide et véridique raison, qui conduisait le fil de sa vie. Mais la voix de _La femme_ avait chassé cette raison elle lui avait fait découvrir un monde aux milles et unes douceurs, par les rêves, les caressent et les baisés volés. Elle le captivait, il l'aimait simplement lui qui était si noir, si sombre et taciturne elle était venu éclairer sa vie d'une lumière résonnante, elle était venu lui offrir le « Bonheur ». Mais à présent tout est différent, à présent il est prisonnier de se rêve dont elle est la raison, troublé, confus il revoit son visage, son visage qui le hante jour et nuit sans que jamais il ne puisse espérer le revoir.

[Bridge] [Chorus]  
_[Pont] [Refrain]_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
_Il semble que ces blessures ne cicatriseront pas_  
This pain is just too real  
_Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle_  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_Il y en a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse effacer_

_Ses bras n'en finissent plus de tomber, et il ne sait plus où il est. La drogue et l'alcool ne le font plus oublié, non, il lui rappel son visage. Elle qui aimait tant le piégé. Toujours elle fuyait et lui il l'a regardait partir sans rien dire il fallait seulement qu'elle respire et pourtant, il n'attendait jamais longtemps avant qu'elle ne revienne. Elle faisait toujours son apparition de façon impromptue mais il aimait ça, il l'aimait elle, de tout son être. Jamais elle ne quitte ses pensées, il ne cicatrisera pas, jamais._

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais __toutes tes larmes_  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_Quand tu criais, je combattais toutes tes craintes_  
I've held your hand through all of these years  
_J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années_  
But you still have  
_Mais tu as toujours_  
All of me  
_Tout de moi_

_A chaque instant, il espère qu'elle apparaîtra par la fenêtre et qu'elle rira aux éclats, le laissant à nouveau entendre son rire cristallin, ce rire qu'il aimait tant. Il n'espère qu'une chose, sentir à nouveau ses lèvre brûlantes sur les siennes. Il a essayé, oui il a essayé de l'oublier mais rien n'y fait jamais elle ne quitte ses pensées. Pourtant de nombreuses femmes, très belles il faut le dire, sont venues à lui après cette affaire qui les sépara d'un monde dont on ne revient pas. Mais jamais, jamais son visage ne le quittait. Il l'a aimé, mais moins, moins qu'il n'aurait pu, moins qu'il n'aurait dû._

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
_J'ai tant lutté pour me convaincre que tu étais bien partie_  
But though you're still with me  
_Mais bien que quelque part tu sois toujours avec moi_  
I've been alone all along  
_Je suis seule depuis le début_

_Il a lutté contre ses propres démons. Il a essayé de se convaincre qu'il fallait continuer malgré les tourments endurés depuis tant d'années. « Elle est partie » c'est-il répété des milliers de fois mais il semblait que ces mots, c'était un autre qui les prononçaient, il a juste oublié qu'il était. Mais quelque part elle ne l'a jamais quitté, elle était là, elle est là à chaque instant. Il ne sait plus si c'est son cœur ou son esprit qui se rappel mais elle est là en lui et c'es tout ce qui compte. Pourtant, il se sent plus seul que jamais. _

[Chorus]  
_[Refrain]_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_Quand tu pleurais, j'essuyais toutes tes larmes_  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_Quand tu criais, je combattais toutes tes craintes_  
I've held your hand through all of these years  
_J'ai tenu ta main pendant toutes ces années_  
But you still have  
_Mais tu as toujours_  
All of me  
_Tout de moi_

_Il se relève et ramasse la bouteille qui traîne part terre, il l'a porte à nouveau à ses lèvres. Il sent le liquide couler dans sa gorge. Des larmes ont coulées sur son visage, jamais il ne montre ses faiblesses alors il les essuies d'un revers de main. Il fait quelque pas un peu chancelant vers la fenêtre. Il ramasse le violon à ses pieds et regarde une fois de plus part la fenêtre. La neige à recouvert la ville d'un épais manteau blanc. Il s'empare de son archet et dans sa profonde mélancolie joue cette mélodie, cette mélodie qu'il a écrit pour elle, pour __la femme__ de sa vie. _

_**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu ! Une petite reviews s'il vous plaît :3 ! **_

_**TATA ! **_


End file.
